Hitched!
by DramionePerfected
Summary: The sequel to 6 Simple Rules. So Fred and Hermione are to be man and wife, but will this go off without a hitch? Hmmm, well, with Hermione's mother, I would say not.
1. Chapter 1 The Prep

_Hitched! _

_Chapter 1 - Before…_

"Omigod, Omigod, Omigod…!" Hermione sat shaking in her armchair; her breathing was near hyperventilation. "Here, drink this!" Ginny said helpfully, shoving a rum and coke under her nose. "No!" gasped Hermione through short breaths. "I can't be drunk before I've even walked down the aisle!"

"You'll be fine," Luna kept saying. "You'll be fine!"

"Oh, shut _up, _Loopy!" Luna looked hurt, but didn't persist and went to fetch Hermione's vale. "Cho, let my hair down a bit more!" Hermione said, fiddling with the comb. "Here, but much more and you'll look like that Dulux puppy!" Cho laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, Ginny, go see Fred for me!" Hermione said panicking. "NO! For ninth time, and I have been counting, I will NOT be an owl for you two!" But Hermione was off again, rambling on hysterically.

"What if the vicar's late? What if Fred's late? What if Fred doesn't turn up at all? What if the vicar's late, Fred's early, we all turn up at the same time and Fred see's me in my wedding dress before the ceremony - I'll be jinxed then!"

"Look, Hermione, just-"

"Omigod, do you reckon I should have invited mum and dad as well as Hazel? I know everything kicks off when mum and I are even in the same room and I know I'm probably better off but y'know, I feel really awful now and…"

"Hermione!"

"God! I look terrible. Fred will never say yes to me!"

Ginny stood and rolled her eyes. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaarrryyyyyyyy!!!" she yelled.

"Jesus, Bianca!" He laughed coming into the room.

"Who?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Oh, she's this really loud redhead girl off _Eastenders_, and her husband is a guy called Ricky, and she -"

"What's Eastenders?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Look, can you just tell Prima Donna here to take a chill pill, before I shoot her!" Ginny spat. "And I can promise you, that would be a shame, because it would make a mess and that dress is gorgeous and _very _expensive!"

"Whatever, the point is, your ride's here, and everyone's at the church, go you'd better make a move, eh?"

"So, Fred's there?" Hermione confirmed. Harry laughed at her anxiety.

"YES, woman!" He turned on his heel and left Hermione's flat, leaving everyone in silence. "So, it's now?" Hermione said quietly. "Oh, god, I look cra-"

"Look, Hermione, you look great, trust me!" Cho assured her.

They all stood in front of the long full-length mirror, the bridesmaids in pale lavender dresses, Hermione in a full-length satin sleeveless gown, the bodice studded with sequins. "Amazing," confirmed Luna.

"You promise my hair doesn't look like sh-"

"Yes, Hermione!" Cho laughed. "Just make sure you get to the church on time!"

"Oh crap!" Hermione shrieked. "The car!"

"I don't know why we couldn't just Apparate there," Ginny grumbled.

The four girls ran out of the flat, and leaped into the Rolls-Royce, chauffeured by Percy Weasley. "Go. Go, go, go, go!" Hermione yelled, and with a squeak of the wheels, they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 In the back of a Ford

_Hitched! _

_Chapter 2 - In the back of a Ford…_

"**No**!" A sharp yell hit Hazel Granger's ears, making her wince. Her mother Jane sat in the driver's seat, her hands gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles stood out white. "But mum-" the young teenage girl tried to protest, but was cut short.

"Your _sister," _she spat, "is a selfish, bitter, lying cow."

"Look, you don't have to go mum, and I'm ready now and everything."

"_What_?!" Jane screeched. "Are you deaf? I said you weren't to go!"

"Look, mum, Hermione's my sister and she invited _me. _Not you, me." Hazel scowled darkly, her long brown curly hair falling into her eyes.

"NO!" Jane yelled. She halted to a stop by the traffic lights and paused impatiently whilst two pedestrians slowly crossed the road.

"Right, that's it, mum. I should have followed Hermione's so-called example ages ago." She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Hazel!"

"I'm sorry mother but I'm terribly busy," Hazel hissed bitterly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe you could try to catch me after the wedding?" Hazel jumped out of the red Ford Focus and slammed the door. The traffic lights turned to green, but Jane Granger didn't care. She abandoned the car and raced after Hazel, deaf to the sound of car horns behind her. "Hazel Amelia Granger!" she yelled, stopping in the middle of the path. "You will come back here right this minute!" Hazel smiled, and pretended not to hear as she realised that where Hermione's concerned, it's ok to follow your big sister's bad example.


	3. Chapter 3 At the Church

_Chapter 3 - At the Church_

A crowd congregated at the tiny chapel; the pale spring sunlight shone pastel green through the canopy of silver birch trees. Several white vehicles were parked along the cobbled pavement, and all around the wrought-iron gates, people dressed in a million different styles of formal dress robes stood mingling.

At the end of the alter, Fred and Father Paul, the vicar, sat waiting. Out in the yard, Ron saw the time. "Ok people!" he shouted, clapping his hands for the party's attention. "The bride will be here in five so everybody in the church!"

There was a stampede as everyone rushed to their seats. The huge oak doors slammed shut, and Harry was left in the yard in silence. He was the usher, waiting anxiously for the bride's arrival. He knew today had been hard on Hermione; her mother had always belittled her, made her feel worthless, and now this was the final step to total freedom - a wedding without Jane.

*

Harry knew from the start Hermione was a daddy's girl: even at Kings Cross she would always run to hug her father first, and Jane didn't like coming second, not to someone who was supposed to love _her_. Just her.

Jane had always come second; when she was a child her twin sister Sharon was the family favourite. She had convinced herself that was supposed to lead a whole new life, one where _she_ was the one that mattered. Jane had longed for the day where she was no longer 'Plain Jane', longed for the day when she was in the limelight. But above all, she longed for a daughter, a little ballerina wannabe with long blonde hair, a pretty-in-pink pony-obsessed baby doll, someone who looked up to her; tiny and girly and golden. Hermione was none of these things.

She preferred reading to dancing; yellow to pink. She was a brunette instead of a blonde, eyes brown instead of blue, hair bushy instead of ringlets. Jane hated that. She hated that Hermione wouldn't let her plait her hair, or wear that lovely pink dress that she had brought her. She hated that she wouldn't listen, that she didn't care. She hated that she didn't want to be like her. That she wanted to be different. She was different. To Jane, she was more than different. She was wrong.

Hermione had been a strange child; never skipping in the playground or singing songs. The other children were scared of her. She could make things happen; unbelievable things happen. They said she was a witch. They were right.

When Hermione was eleven, and Jane was pregnant for the second time, they received a letter from a boarding school - Hogwarts. For witches and wizards. For _freaks_. Like her. Jane sent her in disgrace. She pretended to be happy and proud, but inside she was aching, wishing that she had the daughter in her head, Chelsea or Brittany or another pretty girls name, the one that would miss her, the one that would write. She knew Hermione didn't, and that she wouldn't.. She knew the only one she cared about was Peter_, Daddy_, and at Kings Cross when Hermione waved goodbye her Peter, she knew that she wasn't wanted. That night, Jane cried.

6 months later, whilst Hermione was at Hogwarts, Jane gave birth to her second daughter. She was so happy she could have second chance, another girl to try again with, but when the midwife brought her baby over, her heart sunk. Not blonde. Brunette. And even as the baby lay in her arms, Jane knew that her daughter wasn't going to stay blue-eyed and innocent forever, as she'd hoped. The little girl was exactly like Hermione. _Wrong_. The little girl wouldn't stay as perfect as her blue eyes. They'd change. She'd change. Just like her sister. And sure enough, within a few weeks, her crystal blue eyes changed to golden brown. To hazel brown. _Hazel_. And yet after all this, and she knew it wasn't fair, she knew just who she was going to blame. Hermione. And from that day forward, Jane Kathleen Granger knew that she was going to hate her daughters. She couldn't help it, but she just knew it.

*

Back on the pavement, Jane stood still, her head angry and confused. Both of her daughters were the exact opposites of her hopes and dreams, and trying to change them hadn't worked. She had tried so hard to bring them close to her plans, but that had pushed them further away. Now look at her. Hermione was getting married today, and she hated Jane so much she had tried to keep it a secret. Jane hated that she was hated. She hated that Hermione was loved and she wasn't. She wanted revenge. With tears in her eyes, she got back into her car and started the engine. She was going to the church. If she couldn't be happy, Hermione couldn't either. One way or another, she was going to have to stop the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4 A Little White Lie

_Chapter 4 - A Little White Lie_

Harry leant lazily against the gates of St. John's Anglican Chapel; he was bored senseless and the bride still hadn't arrived. He let his eyes wander across the street, where a red Ford Focus pulled up and stopped its engine. The driver, a tiny fair-haired woman in a black Primark jacket, reached down and pulled out a sickly-scented bunch of lilies from her glove compartment. She stepped out, shielding her face with her hand, locked her car, and marched straight past Harry into the churchyard. Harry paid her no attention; she was a mourner, here to place flowers on the grave of her dearly departed friend or relative. Harry had deliberately chosen to leave her be - he had a soft spot for people who had lost someone close. Little did he realise with that one gesture, giving that stranger the benefit of the doubt, he had just jeopardised his best friend's chance of ever getting married at all…

***

Once near the church, Jane threw down the bouquet; it had been a successful decoy. Her plan was spiteful, malicious, borderline evil, but she had to go through with it. Her jealous nature could not let her do otherwise. It involved cruel, cutting, tactless lies, the kind of lies that could ruin a relationship forever, but Jane didn't care. Her ruby-red lips set into a hard, callous smirk as she flung open the open the oak doors and turned towards the glass doorway. The whole party had heard her arrival and had turned in their seats to face the bleached-blonde stranger who stood at the end of the alter. Hazel ducked and cringed inwardly as her mother, who thankfully hadn't seen her, began to march up to the vicar. Molly Weasley narrowed her eyes judgmentally, trying to imagine why a tart like her would have any connection with her son's wedding.

"The groom, please." Jane gestured towards a very confused Fred.

"Excuse me," Fred began. "Do I know you?" Jane just beckoned him along. Puzzled, Fred followed her out. Just outside the church, Jane cleared her throat and stopped.

"So," she said, putting on a fake gentle tone. "Congratulations! I only found out this morning! How have you been lately, Joseph?" Fred paused. "Joseph?" he quizzed.

"Yes, Joseph," Jane persisted. "You came round ours the other day with our Hermione. You were just perfect together. I'm sure it was Joseph who came round, or was it Justin? Or Viktor? Anyway, I-"

"But I'm Fred."

"Oh, no, no." Jane shook her head. "Fred left to go Australia about two years ago. Apparently Hermione hasn't heard from him since." Jane pretended to look awkward, like this was all news, and said, "Well, sorry, Fred, or Joseph or whoever you are, but I think you might be being made a fool of."

Then the penny dropped: he was being cheated on - but Hermione wasn't the sort. She was faithful and honest and true - or, at least he thought so. Fred felt all his happiness, all his love for Hermione, slip away as his heart broke. Jane turned, and with a malicious grin on her face, she walked away. Her lies had had the desired effect. She stepped through the trees and sat down on the small wooden bench. Her mission was complete, and all there was left to do was watch and wait. Harry, who had slipped into the church to organise the party for Hermione's arrival, returned to see Fred standing alone and confused on the chapel's step. He turned his back on Harry to wipe away the tears, and sat down on the wall. "Fred?" Harry asked. "What's up?"

"Like you don't know," Fred mumbled thickly. "You probably knew from the start." Fred paused and sniffed, then shook his head. "I thought I could trust her," he whispered. "I thought she loved me." Harry was confused, but didn't ask as both he and Fred stood up. "Hermione'll be here soon," Harry commented, checking his watch. "Well, good." Fred chose his words carefully. "The sooner I can let her go, the better, because honestly Harry, I don't think I can go through with something like this, which will tie me with the person who I thought I could love and trust. And truth is, I don't think either of those things will be possible." Harry went to argue, but Fred shook his head and turned to go inside. Sheepishly, Harry followed.

Just as the oak doors slammed shut, a large glossy white Rolls Royce pulled up to the cobbled pavement. From her bench, Jane could see Hermione, the tangle of white satin and net and sequins and embroidery, as she clambered from the car, her long shimmering train held by three bridesmaids: one blonde, one redhead, one Oriental-Asian. She smirked as she realised the fate foretold for that bride-to-be. Or bride-not-to-be, as the circumstances were. Hermione ran towards the doors, the stopped as she dropped her bouquet, right next to the spot where Jane had dropped the lilies. Luna ran to rescue Hermione's roses and tried to hand them back to her as Cho and Ginny went to open the doors. But Hermione didn't take them. She just stood there, mouth open in horror. Jane looked up to see Hermione looking into her eyes with disbelief. She laughed smugly as her daughter shook her head. _**"You?!" **_the bride spat. She hadn't seen her mother in six years, but the hatred was still as strong as ever. "Yes, darling?" Jane smirked, folding her arms. "Miss me?".


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking Hermione

_Chapter 5 - Breaking Hermione_

"_You?!" _Hermione repeated in disgust, peering down at Jane viciously. "Yes, _darling_?" spat Jane. Seizing this as an opportunity to leave the awkward conversation, Cho, Ginny and Luna slipped inside, leaving Hermione and Jane in silence. They stood still for a moment, then Jane stood up and smiled. She grinned maliciously as she headed to the gates. "Have a great day, Hermione," she laughed bitterly. Hermione froze, the spiteful meaning of her mother's words sinking in. "_What have you done, you cow?!_" Jane just shrugged mischievously and turned away. Hermione's eyes blazed as she caught her mother's shoulder; Jane shrugged her away.

"Mum?" Hermione voice shook slightly as it rose in annoyance. "Please, just stop being so _childish!_"Jane sighed lazily and turned on her heel to face her daughter, and laughed inside as she saw Hermione's face - frustrated, angry, hurt. "Well, I paid _Fred _a visit, and-" Hermione's blood ran cold. No way that she would - she wouldn't, she couldn't… but she did. "I just warned him not to make a fool of himself, y'know; with a girl like you… he'd want to know that you were just _his_." Hermione stared at Jane: what did she mean, just his? And how was he being made a fool of? Tears sprung to her eyes as she realised the truth. "You little b-!" _Slap!_

Jane's indignant scream ran through the chapel, and Hazel sat paralysed in shock. She could only imagine what was happening outside. She stumbled from her seat and ran out of the doors. Behind her, Molly Weasley whispered a little too loudly to Arthur, "This never happened at Bill's wedding!", and Hazel thought she could die of shame; this was all her mother's fault. After all, if her mother had never come, Fred and Hermione would be about ready for the 'I do's' by now. Hazel ran down the chapel's steps, and, hiding behind the wall, her mouth dropped in horror as she saw the scene before her.

Standing six feet away from each other and screaming fit to burst, both Hermione's and Jane's faces were scarlet with fury. "I can't believe you!" Hermione hollered. "Just because it would mean I'd be happy! No-one deserves to have a mother like you!"

"Well, if that's how you feel!" Jane snarled. A powerful shove forced Hermione to the ground, followed by a faint ripping sound of soft material, and to her horror she realised she had landed on a grave. A Granger grave. "That's what you are to me," hissed Jane poisonously, narrowing her baby-blue eyes. "_Dead. NOTHING!" _

The breath caught in Hermione's throat as one tiny crystal tear trickled down her cheek. "How can you _say _that?" she gasped, her voice cracking. "I'm your _daughter_!"

"Not anymore your not. I don't know who you are anymore." For the first time in six years, Jane Granger looked deep into Hermione's eyes - she didn't see the havoc, insolence, rage that she thought was there. All she saw was hurt, emptiness, confusion. Jane knew she had put that there, and felt the guilt slowly eating away at the ice around her heart. She had expected Hermione to love her, but she had forced her into hating her. Looking into those perfect chocolate brown eyes once more, and seeing them glisten with the tears that she had caused, Jane knew that she had finally broken Hermione.

"C'mon," she breathed. "We've got a wedding to go to."


	6. Chapter 6 Only You

**I'm sooooo sorry! No updates in ages, I know! I couldn't think of anything! But now I have, obviously. Oh, and ps - if you want to find out who Sharada is, read the first Fanfic', 6 Simple Rules! ;) Ok, back to Fremione land….**

_Chapter 6 - Only You_

Fred sat bravely in the front row of the aisle. Despite the warm spring air he was shivering, and he was clueless about what he was about to do. He knew he was crazy, crazy for believing the woman he had never met, crazy for not trusting Hermione. But he had to know the truth. He was hurt, confused, and didn't know who he should trust anymore. He didn't know that outside, the love of his life was stumbling towards the steps in her delicate silver heels, wishing for a way for this all to be a bad dream. He breathed in deeply, and turned to the front of the aisle.

"Why? "Whispered Hermione. Her mother shuddered; she couldn't quite meet her gaze.

"I- I don't know," she admitted. Jane lightly brushed Hermione's hair with her fingers, and wished that it was that simple to smooth the tangles from her hair, her life. She wiped Hermione's eyes gently with her sleeve, removing the pale, blurred, shimmering make-up; revealing a young, beautiful, new Hermione that she had never seen before. She had to grow up, realise that her daughter was not her. In some ways, that was better for her. Holding her mother's hand, Hermione stepped up into the church hall, and, letting go, she walked up the aisle.

Everybody gasped when Hermione opened the door. She was beautiful, an angel; her long hair shone honey blonde under the frothy net veil, and the long, white dress seemed to glow. Her bridesmaids, clad in lavender and white, held the long, twinkling train of the ground and slowly and elegantly, they made their way to the vicar and Fred. Fred looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't quite know what to say. The vicar, rescuing the situation, cleared his throat, and began. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Hermione Jean Granger and Fred Arthur Weasley…." the vicar drawled on until finally… "Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Fred Arthur Weasley, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione beamed. "I do."

"And do you, Fred Arthur Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Fred said nothing. Several seconds passed. "He's getting cold feet," murmured Tonks.

"_Fred!" _whispered Hermione sharply, bringing him back to reality.

He sighed and turned to look Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione," he said softly; his voice was barely above a whisper, but somehow everyone managed to hear him. Guilt churned in Jane's stomach. She regretted every word, from her childhood to today, every spiteful thing that had ever left her mouth. She closed her eyes, and prayed.

"Hermione, I understand that, well, that night George, Sharada and I all left, I truly didn't want to go. I loved you with all my heart, and, well, I still do." A chorus of sighs rose from the congregation.

"But," Fred continued, "I need to know… was there anyone else?"

"What do you…? No! Fred, if there was someone else I wouldn't be standing here now. Fred, you're the only man I can even imagine spending the rest of my life with." Fred slowly smiled, then turned to the vicar. "It's a yes." He looked deep into Hermione's eyes and laughed. "I do!" Then came the applause, at first scattered, then in a huge roar. "I now pronounce you man and wife," the vicar proclaimed. "_You may kiss the bride!"_


	7. Chapter 7  Epilogue  Honeymoon x

_Hitched Chapter 7 - Leaving_

Room 136 of the Adams Beach Hotel was silent. The warm Mediterranean air wafted in through the open French windows that lead out onto the balcony, overlooking the beach and the beautiful Cypriot waters. Hermione stirred from her heavy sleep and sighed. "Fred?" she murmured.

"Mmm…?" Fred half-yawned, half-replied.

"Y'know the wedding…?"

"Well , yeah"

"D'y'think it went ok, like?"

"I'm married to the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman in the world, and that's all that matters."

They both smiled softly and didn't say a word for a moment, until Fred broke the silence.

"Would you do it again, if you had to?"

"What, like that?"

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds before they both burst into hysterical laughter.

"No way!"

_**Disclaimer - The Adams Beach Hotel in Ayia Napa, Cyprus, did NOT pay me to advertise them, ok? But they do have a great holiday package. **_J _**yay Cyprus!**_

**_So that's it! What d'ya reckon? leave me a comment, kk loveys? :) Free Hugs, cream soda and cookie dough for all that comment - unless of course you don't like cream soda; u just let me know! :)_**


End file.
